Prelude to the Future AKA The Present
by Rose Unspindle
Summary: Seras finally drinks blood and Alucard starts making plans. Written after watching part of the original anime. So it's rather AU and was also my first fanfiction, so be kind.
1. Chapter 1 To drink

Hello all, this is the newly revised first chapter. Give your thanks to Sister to the Queen, for making this story actually readable. ^_^

It was official; Seras had finally gone off the deep end. The young vampire could not believe the thought that had, just seconds earlier, passed through her mind.

She blinked in nervous shock. 'Could I have actually thought that?'

She had actually, for a brief moment, entertained the thought that her master was, for lack of a better word, thawing out, becoming softer. What had started this rather suicidal- suicidal if her master caught her thinking it - thought, you ask?

It all began when she was having her traditional staredown with the blood packet. Just as she was about to send the poor, defenseless - that evil thing was just biding its time - blood packet down the toilet, her master popped down through the ceiling, grinning madly. Seras winced. 'Bet he's come to torment me some more about how I'm such a failure as a vampire.'

"Now, Police Girl, that isn't very nice."

"It's true though, isn't it?" she asked, feeling rather irritated.

"Actually, no, it isn't; I came down to have a little chat with you."

"Really?"

Not entirely certain that this wasn't just another of her master's cruel jokes, Seras eyed him cautiously.

"So suspicious, Police Girl, I'm hurt," her master said, looking anything but.

Seras sighed, deciding to go ahead and give up while she still had some measure of dignity left.

"Giving up already?" asked Alucard with his typical Cheshire Cat grin.

"Look, Master, I'm really not in the mood for any of your teasing or criticism today."

She gave her master a rather beseeching look. Alucard was quiet for a moment, and Seras grew hopeful. Unfortunately these hopes were dashed when he grinned even more broadly and said, "But your not being in the mood for tormenting makes it all the more fun. Plus, as your master, it is my solemn duty to cheer you up... and make you drink your blood."

Seras sighed: she'd been hoping he'd forgotten about that. "Master, drinking blood -"

"Silence!" her master roared. Seras was shocked; he'd never raised his voice like that to her before, nor ever looked so angry.

"You will remember, Police Girl, who is master and who isn't. When I say drink, you drink, you do not question my orders, little puppet."  
'There,' thought Alucard. 'Maybe _**that**_ will get her out of her shell.'

Seras couldn't believe her ears. She was no puppet! How dare he say she had no right to do as she saw fit! Then, before she could stop herself, her hand came up seemingly of its own volition and slapped her master across the face. While her mouth seemed to have gone off on its own and said exactly what she was thinking.

"I am no one's puppet!" Seras seethed through her clenched teeth.

Time froze as the reality of what she'd just done struck the young vampire.

'No way, I just, I just, slapped my master...' Then, to her horrified surprise, she heard him begin to laugh.

"Well done, Seras, finally you show some spine! I wondered where the little hellcat that I first met had gone off to."

Then between one unnecessary breath and the next Alucard was abruptly there in front of her, still grinning like a madman. He looked at her for a moment, and then brought the blood packet out from behind him.

"Drink the blood, Seras Victoria," he said quietly. Seras looked at him, and then at the blood, she leaned forward, sank her teeth into the packet, and drank.

"MMMMmmmmmmm…" she sighed, as the wondrous coppery liquid slid gently down her throat.

"There now, Seras, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Seras looked at the man in front of her and smiled dazedly at him, then without preamble promptly kissed him. Alucard stood there for a moment, wondering what had brought that on, then smiled. 'Never look a gift horse in the mouth, eh?' Then he noticed that all of Seras's weight had been transferred to his body. He chuckled. 'Well, what do you know, she fell asleep.' He gently lifted her up and laid her in her coffin. "Sweet dreams, dama mea," he said, smiling. 'Now that she's drunk blood, I can start with my other plans for her.'

So saying, he disappeared from the room, and went to his own coffin. 'Hmmm, I must get Walter to build me a bigger one; it's fine for one vampire but two take up more room, especially when moving about. Ahhh, my sweet Police Girl, you have no idea as to what's going to happen, do you, naive child.'

We leave him now with evil and rather dirty thoughts on his mind as he drifts off to sleep; and we stop in on Seras sleeping peacefully, fingers gently pressed to her lips, with a small smile on her sweet

Until next time, ta darlings.


	2. Chapter 2 To learn

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Hellsing.'

Seras woke up slowly. She felt better than she had in a long time. Slightly confused by this she scrunched up her face in adorable confusion. Then it all came back; her master acting strangely, her talking back to him, drinking blood, the feel of warm lips on hers...she blushed. _'Oh my God I kissed Master!'_

"Indeed you did, Police Girl," came the wickedly playful voice of her master

"You do need practice your technique though." he added a trifle snidely.

"Master!" The poor girl wailed, while proving that vampires could indeed blush. Maniacal laughter was her only answer however. She sighed, he was never going to let her live this down, and she was quite sure she'd never be able to face him directly again.

_'Someone just stick a stake in my heart'_, she thought morosely.

"Now, now, pet, you have such lovely breasts it would be a shame to mar their beauty with a gaping hole in your chest, besides; do you honestly think I would allow you to die?"

Seras started. "Master, you're still here?"

"Of course Police Girl," he replied, his voice softer, though still liberally colored with amusement

"I want to see if you have retained the fire you showed last night."

She blushed. "Master..." Then she looked at the table, spying the blood on it, she squared her shoulders and walked right over to it and sank her fangs in.

_'Ohh this is better than it was last night'_ she moaned. '

"Yes, that's it Seras." Came her Masters husky voice.

She slowly threw the blood packet away, and was about to lick her lips when someone else beat her to it.

She opened startled red eyes to stare at the grinning maniac in front of her.

"Master?" she asked softly.

"Ahh my innocent and rather naive fledgling, you have no idea what you are or who I am, do you little one?" Her blantenly confused look answered his question.

"I suppose that it's time for a little story eh Police Girl?"


	3. Chapter 3 Game

My gosh, like, all my lovely reveiwers say they want to read more. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing,sure don't. But one of these days...

Capter 3

Seras sat in a position she never thought to find herself in. There she was sitting right next to her master on her bed,cuddled right up next to him. She couldn't explain it,it had seemed just the most natural thing to do. Her master hadn't said anything about it etheir,in fact, he had his arm wraped around her shoulders! She had the right side of her face pressed against the side of his chest,and one hand clinging to the front of his shirt. She had her feet tucked up under her and the blanket over her legs. All in all she was very comfortable, and, oddly, felt safe, as though an invisible barrier had been erected around her and her master, keeping the world at bay.

Unbeknownst to her, the young fledgelings master was very very aware of the warm little body pressed into his, the position she was in had her breasts pressed very noticably into his side. He sighed this may prove difficult, though I'm not intirely complaining. It will help later on if she's comfortable around me. Even though part of it is mearly the bond of master and sevant, she still shoulden't be this clingy. Deciding to ignore the heat she was radiating,he began the story,a story he had never told to anyone in all his many years.

"Now then , how do humans begin their stories?' "Ahh yes." "Once upon a time there was a young prince, his name was Vladimir the third of Walachia,modern day Romania, he was strong, and none could best him with a sword. He knew that he neede to be strong not for his own glory but for his God, his country, and his Father. He was smart for his age, and for that time period, quite healthy,neat, and clean. Why he even had all his teeth!" As I'm sure you can tell by now police girl, this is back in the middle ages,where cleanliness was thought of as a very odd thing, more like a dream tha a reality." "Now it just so happened that this princes father was at war, nay his entire family was at war with that Turkish heathen, the Sultun Sehmehed, ruler of the vast Ottoman empire. The Sultan had had his beady little eyes on Walachaia for years now,as had the Sultan before him." "The princes father was a strong and worthy ruler, and a member of the sacred Order of the Dragon."

"He called himself Dracul or Dragon in honour of this most holy order. Now he had not one, but two sons, the young prince I talked about eralier, was actually his youngest son, Prince Vlad. His elder son and rightful heir to the throne, was Prince Radu. Their father though, was a wise man and saw how weak a character Radu had,he was selfish,greedy,self-serving,and above all a coward."

"So their father named Prince Vlad his heir,this as you can imagine infuriated Radu. But he kept it hidden away,biding his time. It came to pass the the two princes where kidnapped by the Sultan while thie father was away. Radu was 18,Vlad was 12." "So young?" asked Seras. "Not in those days,he was but a year from becoming a man. Plus as a prince and heir apparent, you had to be mature for your age do to the fact that you could be called upon to rule at any time, especially in such dark and uncetain times, to take up the crown and mantle of authority."

"During their inprissonment, Radu began to bring to blaring brightness, all his many flaws. He became the toady of the Sultan, throwing away pride and family honour like it was mere dogs meat." The vemenence and disgust with which Alucard said that last sentence shocked Seras. 'Why is he so upset about that?' 'Could honour really mean that much to him?" she wondered.

"At any rate, Prince Vlad was left alone in the dungeons, while his brother was given a suite befiting his status. Everyday at noon the Sultan woud go down to the dungeons and ask Vlad the same questions. 'Will you swear loyalty and fealty to me?' 'Will you renounce your pagan God?' 'Do this and you shall enjoy the same freedom your brother does.' Each day the Prince would answer the same, 'That filthy cur is no relation of mine. I have pride unlike him I am loyal only to my Father and my God. Do not think to deceive me as you did that gutter snipe.' 'You offer no real freedom and the two of us are dangerous to let live especially me,who am the true heir of Walachia.' 'Take your empty offers elsewhere old man, they are wasted here.' Then the Sultan would reply. '100 lashings,or other such tortures. The Sultan imbued upon Vlad over 300 different forms of torture."

Okay thats all for this chapter find out more in the next exciting installment.

Read and Reveiw.

Thankyou's go out two.

Alucards secret lover: Is my spelling any better?

LynnGreenTea:Here's more.

Strawberry Moon Bunny: Yes well I'm sure I hate you to. jk hope ya like it.

NalaravatheRed: Thanks

Authors note: If you want me to include more of the gory details of this story I need to get at least five reveiws saying so. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4 Set

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

Well I had one person ask for gory details,so I'll do my best no promises though.

I'm just gonna continue where I left off so here goes

Chapter 4

"When Vlad was 17 he was released from inprisonment. He tried to retake Walachia and secceded,but was soon driven out once again. His Fthers death had been what set him and his traitourous brother free."

"In 1456 he killed the puppet that Hungary had placed on the throne of Wallachia. During the next 6 years Vlad proceeded to unite for the first time in history his entire country. Some of his people would call him a demon,while other praised his name. He kept to the old saying of ' Have your people love you,and if you can not make them love you make them fear you. Love is better but fear will do the trick.'"

"The front lawn , I suppose you could call it, was covered in large stakes, each about 13 feet tall. On these stakes where men and women who had commited a crime. It didn't matter what crime,it could be from stealing to murder,the punishment was always the same. Impalement."

"Now,impaling people is a fine art," Alucard broke off suddenly laughing his head off, Police girl your face...it's priceless. That shocked 'I can't beleive he said that' look. "Well Master..." She started. "No need to say anything Police Girl your face and posture say it all." "Now where was I,ahh yes,impaling people is a fine art,you take the stake place it in there rear quarters and shove up,it generally comes out the mouth if your good,or the chest or back area if your not well practised."

"The Sultan tried to make war on Vlad many times but always failed. Each time Vlad and his army tore through them like cheese. They never showed any mercy. Feilds of the impaled where every where,often the ground they where on had been salted nothing would grow there again for many years."

"Vlad beleive it or not actually married twice. His first wife Almaretha, died during a seige on his caslte led by his own brother Radu. An archer shot an arrow through a window, attached to it was a letter demanding immediate surrender,Almaretha was so frightened that she flung her self from the tower and died."

"Vlads second wife Elizabeta (spelled Szilagyi), was an evil woman, Vlad was cruel and twisted, but only to those who deserved it,Elizebeta would bathe everyday in virgin blood. And not just any vigin blood, but that of young girls, none of them where older than 6. When Vlad found out what she was doing he hung her himself from the battlements of his catsle."

"He was once again taken prisoner for 4 years, this time by a former ally. After his release He ruled Walchia only four more years when he supposedly was killed. History records his own soldiers killing him on the battle feild. But I will tell you what really happend. Yes his soldiers did stab him with stakes in his sides they'd thought he was a Turk, but he was strong and slew them all."

"Still he was gravely wounded and went into the forest, to escape the battle. There appeared before him a vision,a woman with hair black as night and skin paler than snow,lips of red blood. She looked down on the man and said 'Vladimir,you are dying.' "I will not die!" he roared at her." "All mortals die, it is what happens, but you do not have to stay mortal,little prince." "To be imortal?" "You speak blasphemy wench begone from my sight." "Ha, where is your god little mortal, where is God in this,that you have done." "Where was your God when your Father died,when your brother turned against you,when your wives died, where was your God!" "The last was a scream of rage." "Vlad except my gift of imortality, be the first of your kind Nosferatu,undead,rule the night as you have ruled the day." "Make your choice,die here in this most ignoble place,or rein forever young."

"This was where Vlads faith failed him,where had God been through all of this? He did not doubt God though,he doubted himself. How could God ever approve of what he'd done? How could he ever forgive him? Eternity eh? I'll spend eternity as an evil being,but also t the same time repenting for my sins. He looked at the woman and said "I accept" She grinned in triumph and knelt next to him. She slowly leaned forward and opened her mouth,for the first time he could see dainty fangs, such as you would find on a cat, in her mouth. Then her head was past him and he felt those same fangs pierce his neck. "

"When Vlad sat up,no more where there any wounds on him, and oh! The wonder and pleasure of it all. The night was so alive! He could feel it,the strength the power in himself. He turned to the woman and said what is this? What am I? You are the undead,the first of your kind a Vampire. Your name, what is it? She smiled diplaying her fangs. "Lilith." Adams first wife? "Yes."

"Vlad spent almost 9 years after that perfecting his new skills and powers." When he returned he was no longer a mad a bloodthirsty nobleman,no he was a demon. He kept only one thing from his human days and that was his fathers chosen title and name, a name that would sound throughout history sending terror into the hearts of all that heared it."

"Can you guess, Police Girl, what that name was? She shook her head silently then stopped, it came to her out of the blue,"Dracula he was The Vampire Dracula." "Yes little one and do you know what became of him?" There was that story I read once. Bram Stokers Dracula, he was killed y proffesor van Hellsing, wait...no ..it can't be. Your Dracula?  
She said drawing away from him. "Yes Police Girl, spell my name backwards and you find it spells Dracula.

"Your really Dracula,the furst vampire?" "My Master is Dracula?" "Indeed," he said sounding amused. "But if you the ruler of all undead,what does that make me?" "Well, you right now are just my flegdeling,but when you drink my blood you will be so much more." He said drwing closer. "Master?" "Ahhh sweet innocent Seras." 'Will you take my blood,become a true nosferatu, become my Queen?

Seras new what her answer was,she let the implications of what he'd said seep into her. His Queen, she would have him the way she'd wanted to for a while now. 'Sorry Daddy, she thought I'm not such a good girl after all.' Suddenly she grinned,remebering all the girls and even boys at school who'd made fun of her and called her a prude. "Wonder what they'd say if they saw me now?' she mused. She looked back at her Master,soon to be former master and said. "Yes."

Owarii

Anyway I may write another chapter I may not Who knows. Later guys. 


	5. Chapter 5 Match

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

Well Alright people some of you have mentioned that this story doesn▓t qualify as a M rating I'd rated it M for violence but just didn't feel like including it.

What...really? Are you sure...oh all right. I'll do my best to write a lemon. No promises though, on how it's going to be.  
P.s. If you are not old enough to read lemons then don't read this chapter.

Chapter 5

Yes... She said shyly. Alucard chuckled. She was adorable! Her face was about as red as a tomato, and she was staring a hole through the blanket. 'Ahhh,' he thought 'it's hard to remember that she's a virgin, what with her uniform and and that body.'

Seras looked up confused. He hadn't made a single move on her at all.

"Police Girl, did you expect me to simply ravage you?■ He asked softly.

"Well...um..that is. Yes?"

"And what, prey tell gave you such a poor opinion of men?" He asked ever so gently.

"My boyfriend, well he wasn't even that, it was our first date, and he just started coming on so very strong. I was terrified. I tried to tell him to stop, but he wouldn't, it was my first date ever, I was confused and scared, finally I got him off of me and ran away."

He looked at her then raised her head up with a gentle finger under her chin. "I will not make the first move,■ he said in his deep baritone voice that sent shivers up her spine, I'll let you start us off, but remember Seras, this is about your pleasure as much as mine. And I will most definitely show you pleasure." The burning look he gave her nearly caused her to swoon.

Timidly Seras leaned forward and pressed her lips on his mouth. Unfortunately due to the fact that, except for that one mistake and horror of a date, she hadn't done any kissing. So she simply rested her lips against his. Meanwhile poor Alucard was fully understanding the meaning of the phrase 'sweet torture'. 'I said I wouldn't make the first move but she isn't doing anything.' Then it hit him,▓ she doesn▓t really know how to kiss, she's still in the understanding that kissing simply involves sticking your lips together. He smiled which felt odd doing so while kissing someone, and slowly began moving his lips. After all he'd promised not to make the first move, he▓d never said anything about any other moves.

Seras moaned, when he started moving his lips, it just felt so good, so this was what kissing was all about. The he did something new, he pressed his tongue lightly against her lips begging for entrance. She gasped, which of course the infernal man took as an open arm welcome.

Though it wasn't all that bad, on the contrary, there didn't seem to be anything bad about it. Well except the fact that she was still having problems figuring out where her nose went. Finally she settled into the rhythm of his lips and was fully reciprocating. Alucard held back a groan when she finally started responding. God she was a good kisser. Alucard couldn't take it anymore, he had to touch her, to feel her lithe little body under his hands. So decided, he slowly brought his hands up to her sides dragging them upwards to just under her breasts, grinning when he heard and felt her giggle. She was ticklish it seemed. Then he pulled her fully against him to where she was straddling his legs. 'Hmmm, this is certainly and awkward position' he thought. Plus they where both wearing way to much clothing.

In order to rectify this he phased out of his coat, gloves, hat, glasses, and shoes. 'Aahh much better' he thought. Then he noticed that Seras had stopped kissing him. He drew back from her studying her. Her mouth was swollen from kissing, her eyes where glazed and rather unfocused. He noticed though that the general direction of her gaze was focused on his waistcoat or he thought what was under his clothing, 'she▓s staring at my chest as though its some sort of puzzle she has to figure out.' He grinned an extremely naughty grin and placed her hands on his tie. "We'll start out slowly, iubit," he said. She nodded slowly and went to work on figuring out how to remove his tie. Finally succeeding in that task she made quick work on his waistcoat, but paused when she reached his shirt.

"Go ahead" he said grinning. She smiled shyly at him and said "You do realize that I've never even seen a mans bear chest before, right?"

"You haven't? not even your Fathers?"

"Nope."

Smiling he said, "So glad I'm the first for so many new experiences of yours."

"Your just happy to be the one to corrupt me." She said.

"Tut tut, little amant, that is such a crude phrase, I prefer deflowering."

⌠It means the same."

"Indeed, shall we continue?"

"Yes." And proceeded to rip his shirt off of him. She allowed her self to admire the toned muscles under his pale white skin.

"Wow." Was the first thing she said. Then she blushed, 'Oh my gosh could I have said anything dumber.▓

Alucard grinned evilly at her little virginal exclamation.

'Ughh I sounded like I'm 16,well actually I am sixteen but still.'

Alucard stopped cold. 'Wait 16? How the hell could she be 16?'

"Seras," he said, his voice dark and dangerous.

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"20?" She said, though it came out as a question.

He simply looked at her. Her head dropped, "alright I'm 16."

"How where you on the police force if you where 16?" "Well, everyone there new how much I wanted to be a Police officer, plus the fact that with my father dead I had no way to support myself. So they filled the paper work out and I got the job."

"They figured I was tough enough."

"So your 16."

"Does that make a difference?" She asked

"No. It was simply a bit of a surprise."

"Cradle robber." She taunted.

He grinned, "You could be 100 and I'd still be robbing the cradle."

So said they started where they'd left off and Seras placed her mouth on his chest. Shocked at her own daring but unwilling to stop she drug her lips down to the waistband of his pants then back up . Alucard decided that he'd had enough of her teasing and pushed her on her back. His hands found themselves instantly on the buttons to her shirt and he wasted no time in removing the offensive article. Then he made quick work of her bra and skirt leaving only her little cotton panties. 'Hmpf, no thong, darn, should have known she'd ware little girl panties, pink even.'

He slowly studied the rest of her body, pleased with what he saw. Her rather large breasts lay there perfectly, the rosebud nipples forming little nubs. She was beautiful. He bent his head to her breasts to worship them. Covering them with his hot mouth. Seras let out a mewling cry as her back arched and her toes curled in ecstasy. Oooohhh, this was even better than she thought it would be. She jumped suddenly as she felt his fangs enter her breast and start to suckle. She thrashed her head her hand dragging her nails down his back, leaving small trails of blood.

After giving attention to both her breasts, he set his sights lower, biting her in various places as he went. He looked up into her eyes and saw no fear there, just trust and...love, lust was there to but love stood out as the dominant emotion. He smiled, and swiftly phased out of his pants. He nearly burst out laughing at Seras▓ squeak of shock when he did so. She looked at his eyes the bed anything but his nether regions though her eyes kept going back to said spot. He pulled himself back up her body making sure he stopped when his arousal was pushing against her thigh. He smiled when her legs moved apart slightly.

Looking fully at her in obvious solemnity, he asked "are you sure?"

"Yes, make me yours." She answered, face still beet red.

He slid himself slowly inside her until he came to her barrier, he noticed when she winced in discomfort. He sighed, this was going to hurt her but it couldn't be helped. "Seras this will hurt, but after I promise you enough pleasure to make you forget about it quickly." The last part was said with a lecherous grin. She smiled and said 'I'm ready." Without further ado he took her. She cried out in pain, then bit her lips whimpering. He swiftly bent to take her mouth in a searing kiss. When he felt her relax finally, he slowly began pumping himself in her. She slowly got used to the feel of him in her. Then she caught his rhythm and tried to match him. It worked for a while 'till he started pounding her with his vampire strength and speed.

When she finally came it was like starburst behind her eyes. Instinct took over then and she lifted her head and sunk her teeth into his throat. This was the last straw and sent Alucard over the edge, then he sunk his fangs into her throat. For Seras his blood was like liquid fire, burning down her throat and making her feel everything at once. Plus his bite was sending new waves of pleasure through her.

For Alucard it was like swallowing candy her blood was so sweet. He slowly pulled his fangs from her neck and looked down at her, smiling softly with slight amusement. She'd fallen asleep. When she woke up she would no longer be his fledgling or simply his lover, he'd actually made her his queen. His dark queen to rule with him when the Hellsing line ended.

"Sleep Seras, mea Dama, sleep happily." He slowly phased them into his coffin pulled his sleeping Queen tightly to his chest. He smiled, she was a really bad influence on him, brining out all his more human traits having him smile without it being cold, cruel or just plain evil. Finally though he was not alone he had someone to stay with him forever. With that comforting thought he aloud sleep to take him.

Owarii

I think I may write an epilogue though I'm not sure. Guess we'll find out. Any way thank you all for reviewing and if you don't like my lemon chapter o well its the best I can do. 


	6. Chapter 6 The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing

Yay! Finally the day arrives that I write my final chapter for this story.

This is 40yrs after the last chapter.

Alucard smiled as he watched his Queen skip ahead of him, she was still the same sweet child she had been over 40 yrs ago. He grinned at her back as she broke into a run at the sight of the castle,their new home.

Castle Dracula was in ruins but not for long. Reaching into his pools of power he called forth the stones of the castle.

"Stones, to your old form return,your place find you. Wood spring forth unrot take form again. Caslte heal yourself Hear your Masters name and come forth! Dracula calls you, rebuild!"

Seras turned to her x-master and now King and Lover, "What! How..did you do that!" She exclaimed. "Seras dama, this castle was one I built after I became a vampire, my blood is part of that castle as is my power. It will always do as its master comands." Come my Queen, let us resume our thrones." 

Seras looked at him, this man was still an enigma for all she'd known him more intimately than anyone. 40 yrs was a long time to her as yet. All that had happened. Walter had died at the ripe old age of 99,the day before his hundreth birthday. That was the first time she had ever seen Alucard cry. Walter had probably been the first true friend Alucard had ever had. Also she saw his slight jealousy when she weaped for Pip, they'd finally made a truce after she'd beat the snot out of him and she thought that even though she had a lover, some part of her,mabye the human part wich was smaler than it had been. Had loved him.

The second time she saw her Lover cry was when Integra died, she knew that deep down he'd cared for her the same way Seras herself had cared for Pip. That same day, just 4 days ago actually, Alucard King of all Undead had been released from his centuries of captivity. He'd looked in awe at his gloves as they disolved at no longer did he bear the mark on his hands either. He'd roared in anguish and happiness and pulled them both , he and Seras through aportal to their room.

They'd gathered their stuff, and he'd once again formed a portal and gone here to Romania, wich had thus far been just as beautiful as Seras had imagined.

She looked at the newly redone castle wich seemed to breathe malevolence,the almost black stone, the eyeless windows. Then she heared something that made her grin, rising from the nearby village was moaning and wailing intemixt with screams of terror.

Alucard started laughing and Seras joined in.

The King of the night and his Queen gracefully made there way into the castle , to once more reign over the world. So beware all, the dark rules again, and the monster under the bed outside the window,or in the closet is once again real.

Owarii

How do ya like it? 


End file.
